Execution From The Legion
by PeacefulRaindrop
Summary: Avangelin has a past, that she can't remember. She just woke up with this voice in her head, and now it won't go away. She met Hadvar, on her way to the chopping block. They didn't even say much, but there was something. Rated M for Language, gore, and themes


_**This is my Fanfic on Skyrim. Obviously. I hope you enjoy! Review and Favorite if ya want more! Oh the brackets you will see, are a different voice, but only my character hears that voice. **_

* * *

My head bobbed up 'n down drowsily. I refused to fully awaken but it was futile to prolong my fake slumber. Peeling back one eye lid, the sun split into my vision then disappeared behind trees. My other eye flew open squinting around to get my bearings.

"Easy there," a low accented man spoke softly. I jumped in my seat, for I did not realize others where aboard too. Then my memories rushed back into me, causing me to shake my head. "You were trying to cross the border right?" the man asked. I nodded at the memory. I had been casually strolling along, trying to hide from any neighbouring guards that would try to pounce on me. Then a wave of StormCloaks flew out of the trees, barreling toward my direction. I ducked out of the way only to run into a hulking Imperial Legion guard, that I'd been so very hoping to avoid. Instead I ran into one, thanks to the Storm Cloaks.

"Shut-up back there!" the cart driver pulled me out of my memory. I sighed, going back to looking around. The scent in the air was familiar; I had passed through this town many times, the towering walls, the solid tower, and the warm welcoming people. Helgen. A sad smile crept along my face as I faced the giant stone walls.

"Helgen," the blond Nord spoke again. I prodded my foot against his, raising my eyebrows in question. "Imperial walls used to make me feel so safe as a boy, now, they will witness my death. I'm Ralof, from Riverwood. What about you horse thief?"

"Why do you want to know?" he huffed. Fear lined his words, laced with hysteria. I smirked at his uneasiness.

"A Nords last thoughts should be of home," Ralof answered. _He isn't a Nord you dolt._

"Rorikstead…I'm from Rorikstead." The carriage pulled through the town, citizens watching in wonder. A little boy wanting to watch the soldiers was sent inside. I looked away quickly, brows furrowing, concentrating on the floor boards of the carriage. I jerked forward when we stopped, suddenly becoming self-conscious as more people gathered around to watch our execution. I just smirked at all the citizens as I jumped down from the carriage. I scanned the crowd to see if I would recognize anyone, the Inns keeper I recognized, and he seemed to recognize me. His face opened in a 'o' form in question, sadness written in his eyes; swimming with confusion.

"These Imperial's and their damn lists," Ralof muttered entirely annoyed. I grinned at this, watching amused as the horse thief tried to plead his case to the guard. Suddenly he booked it, making one last stand, but ended in death as he was shot in the back with an arrow. I chuckled under my breath, "Ha! Loser." _What are you talking about!? That could happen to you! __Like to see them try__! SHUTUP!_ Ralof eyed me curiously, but went on as his name was called. I was left standing there, rocking on my feet, smiling away, waiting for my turn. I stopped rocking on my feet, staring straight ahead, with a genuine smile plastered on my face. _You idiot! You're going to look like a mad woman, if you keep this up! (__But you already are)__. _I scowled. _I'm just as normal as the next person! (__Says the one who's arguing with themselves__.) YOU ARE NOT ME!_ I searched for the Inn's keeper, he was watching the execution take place, and then his eyes landed on me again. Pain and devastation. I smiled a sad smile, and nodded at him, it wasn't much but it's the only thing I could do.

"Next prisoner!" the captain barked. I stepped forward staring the assistant, or so he seemed to be, directly in the eye. His eyes lingered on me for longer than expected; he sized me up and down. I looked down at the gravel path trying not to let him see the little blush creeping. Why was he staring at me for so long? I dared another look at his eyes. They reminded me of the woods. A soft brown of the pine; something about those eye's pulled at me, I just wanted to stare into them until I lost my sight. I desperately wanted to look away, but once I caught his gaze, it was hard to look away.

"Who are you?" He asked. His voice was smooth like velvet, but rough like leather. My heart pounded even harder till I thought I was going to have to rip it out. I almost forgot his question entirely. (_Breath idiot.)_

"Shut up bitch," I growled, then remembered the voice was inside my head, "I MEAN AVANGELIN!" I stated completely gone into panic mode. He frowned, looking down at the list. I didn't know if it was because he thought I called him a bitch, or because I was yelling my name at him, even though he stood three feet from me. (_Wonderful job__.) Shutup will yeah? I really would like to be alone. _

"She's not on the list captain," he called to the captain, "what should we do with her?"

"Forget the list," she barked again. I growled at her, narrowing my eyes, glaring daggers. I really wanted to jump on her, and stab her neck until her head separated from her. (_That's the spirit!)__ GO AWAY ALREADY! _I shook my head, strolling towards the group of prisoners, with a frown stitched onto my face.

"Read them their last rights!" the captain commanded. A priestess stood before us, shouting out some divine nonsense. I rolled my eyes inhaling a deep breath, when a Storm Cloak stepped forward.

"For the love of Talos, shut-up, and lets get this over with, I haven't got all morning," he growled. The priestess stopped abruptly glaring down the Nord.

"As you wish," she snapped before stepping back, allowing the captain to resume her position. Suddenly a faint roar filled the sky. It wasn't a Frost Troll, nor was it a Giant. I opened my mouth to say something, but was silenced by the, abrupt crunch of bones against steel. People from behind us shouted in agreement, some in disgust.

"Next prisoner!" the prissy captain called. The roar filled the sky again, this time it was closer.

"What was that!?" someone yelled.

"I said, Next Prisoner!" she screeched. (_They are calling you!) __I THINK I CAN CONCLUDE THAT FOR MYSELF THANK YOU VERY MUCH!_ The assistant from before glanced in my direction, catching my eye immediately. For a moment I thought I saw some sort of pain, but he turned before I had time to register it.

"To the block prisoner," he spat through his teeth. I held my head up high as I tried not to drag my feet up to the block. I stood there above the blood soaked stone, trying not to make a break for it. I always up to face death, but here it was the end of the line. Where would I end up? Savengaurd? The great hunting plains as a deer? Oblivion? Atherius?

The captain placed her heavy metal boot on my back, forcing me to the ground. I let my head fall into place, staring up at the sky. Suddenly the sky filled with the roar again. Something was up, obviously.

"What in Oblivion is that!?" someone yelled.

"What is it? What do you see?" the captain called. A black figure flew by my vision. It was in the shape of a dragon, but dragons have been extinct for a long time, right? The executioner fell backwards as the figure landed on the tower. I strained to see what it was, and it indeed was a dragon. Death by Dragon? Meh, better than getting my head chopped off, why not? Instead the Dragon shouted something, and next thing I knew I was on my feet running after Ralof towards the inside of the tower. It was very awkward running, but hey I was running for my life. We huddled in the tower; the other Storm Cloaks were in there too. Everyone shouting in panic, trying to figure what was going on. I climbed the tower two steps at a time, Ralof following behind me. The wall caved in as I got closer to the top, and the dragons head was inside. Our eyes connected for a moment, then a burst of flame erupted from his mouth. He cleared out as quickly as he appeared. I stood there, looking out the new made window, a grin forming on my lips. Before Ralof could say anything, I threw myself out the hole in the tower. I landed on my feet crouched after doing a frontflip out, ending up in a burning house, I'm kind of a show off that way.

I rushed over to a burning log, trying to burn my binds off. The flames licked at my flesh, blood starting to drip from my wrists. I grinded my teeth together, enduring the pain. By the time the rope snapped free, my wrists had blisters on them, and was bleeding. Ralof landed behind me with a loud thunk, rushing ahead of me.

"Come on! Lets go, this house is about to give!" He shouted over the burning, cracking logs. I stepped forward, but another roar of the dragon, vibrated the house, giving way under my weight. I collapsed through the floor, landing on my side. Ash filled my lungs, smoke clogged my throat, sparks landed on me, searing the flesh. Flames slithered toward me, I was so dazed that I couldn't tell from up or down. Charcoal smeared my skin, attracting more heat. I scrambled to my feet, leaning against a burning beam for support, but it quickly gave out. I stumbled towards what looked like an old window, I hurled myself out the weak planks of wood, coughing and gagging on smoke. It came out in little clouds of death, trying to harbour itself in my lungs. I gagged and threw up a stinging acid like substance, that burned my nostrils, tasting foul and lined with smoke. I was shivering from the sudden retching, but shoved myself to my feet. Tears from the heat poured down my face. I whirled around in different directions, frantic to find shelter. A sudden hand clamped down on my shoulder. My instant reaction was to twist their arm behind their back, and that's what I did. Only to stop when I saw it was the Imperial assistant from before. I quickly released his arm, turning to run.

"Wait, I know a safe way to get out of here!" he stated as our eyes connected once again. I huffed out desperate breaths, sizing him up. I slightly nodded at his statement, as he grabbed my arm, flinching when he did; hauling me along. We ran into Ralof again.

"You're not stopping us again Hadvar!" he stammered as Storm Cloak followers raced towards the tower.

"There's a dragon here, and yet you choose to abandon your fellow comrades!" He yelled back. I hung back behind the two quarreling men.

"You are not comrades ever since you decided to throw your lot in with the elves!" He accused, taking off towards the tower, where the other Storm Cloaks took shelter in. He stood by the door watching me. Hadvar snarled as he headed towards a different door to the tower. He stood there waiting for me.

"This way!" Ralof shouted waving his hand.

"Come on, hurry!" Hadvar hollered as a building came crashing down. If I went with Ralof then I wouldn't have to worry about being arrested again. If I went with Hadvar then I wouldn't have to worry about…..well I couldn't think of anything, but I felt like going with Hadvar. I stood there frozen to the spot, deciding which I should go with.

"There's not much time!" Ralof seethed. I took one step, but froze again. Should I go with him? Course I should, I won't have to worry about getting arrested again. I took another step, but stopped. I drilled the ground with my gaze, as if it held the answers.

"Avangelin!" Hadvar called. That's when I made my decision. I bolted in the direction of Hadvar. Staring intently at his face, as if it was driving me forward. I thought I saw a look a relief, but whatever it was it was gone quickly. Maybe the smoke was going to my head. (_Nope! I claim your head! MUAHAHAHA!)__ Unfortunately you do…._ We quickly entered the building just as another blast of flames hit the ground. I slouched, hands on my knees, panting hard. I looked at Hadvar, he was doing the same thing. I laughed out right, and then started hacking again.

"What's our next move, captain?" I wheezed, still laughing. He shook his head, laughing.

"Forward march," he chuckled. I nodded, standing up straight heading down the hall. A sharp pain rocketed through me. I cradled my wrist in my left hand. It was badly blistered; most of them had burst and were oozing blood, and some sort of clear, yellowish liquid. "Let me see." I hesitated, but let him see my wrists, he frowned.

"I was caught in a burning building, nothing too big," I said trying to brush it off quickly. I brought them back to my chest, trying to force a smile. "See? I'm fine."

"Don't try to lie to me," he whispered, agitation written on his face. I hadn't realized I was holding my breath, but he was so close. My nose almost touched his. He quickly strolled down the hall gently pulling me along. He poked his head through a door, quickly pulling me inside when he accepted it was safe enough. He rummaged the shelves until he found a small glass container. He showed it to me, and I accepted it gratefully.

"Thanks," I murmured setting the jar on the table, trying to open it. I couldn't get it to open, Hadvar opened his mouth to say something, but I busted the cap off by smashing it on the edge of the table. I looked at him, shrugging.

"That works too," he laughed. I grinned as I tried to apply it on my wrists, which was failing miserably. "Need some help?" I glanced at Hadvar, his hand was on the table slowly moving towards the jar.

"No thank you, I'm good," I mumbled concentrating on rubbing in the cream. I could feel the cream working, the magic within it wrapping around my wrists and fingers, closing up the wounds, relieving the stinging, and blisters.

"Are you sure?" he nodded at my sloppy work.

"Yes, thank you though." He wandered around the room collecting potions, shuffling through a chest in the corner. He surfaced, striding over to me, arms loaded with armor

"I don't know if you'll fit these, but it's all I could find," Hadvar nodded at the pile on the table. I thumbed the leather, drawing little circles in it. Then looked down at the rough tunic I had on.

"Well if it doesn't fit, It's probably better than having this," I stated plucking at a frayed strand. He nodded heading towards the door leading to the hall. I had a sudden urge to pull him back, so he wouldn't leave me alone, but barely restrained myself. I held my hand up, stretched towards him, but quickly acted like I was brushing my hair back. He slipped out the door, not looking back for a second. I held the top part of the armor in front of me, studying it, feeling a little insecure. It was a foolish feeling, if the armor fit, it fit, if it didn't, it would still provide protection. I pulled it on, lacing up the boots, strapping on the bracers, finally searching for a mirror. There was a silver polished plate laying on the table, I figured it would provide a good enough reflection. The armor fit nicely, hugging my features, making my hips look slim, my chest bulged a little more than I would have liked, but it didn't fit exactly to my body. The leather matched my chestnut hair, the ruby on the uniform stood out on my brown skin. I searched the room for a weapon, when Hadvar knocked on the door.

"I don't mean to pry, but I think we should be off," he stated, slightly opening the door. Suddenly the walls started to quake, the cries of the dragon above thundered through the room. I quickly crossed over to the door, Hadvar was on the guard. Again I had the urge to reach out to him, but held my arm still, clenching my fist.

"Let's go." Hadvar nodded as we wandered down the halls, maneuvering to the lower ground, climbing through caves, looking for the alternate way out.

We made it outside, a good couple miles from smouldering Helgen. I spread my arms wide basking in the shining sun, breathing in the fresh scent of the forest, tracing a hint of smoke.

"Quick! Get down!" Hadvar tackled me to the ground behind a boulder. I squirmed under his grasp, but he weighed a lot more than me. His chest was pressed against mine, his breathing still, head searching the skies until he found it. The dragon flew above; smoke still seeping from his mouth, his strangled savage cry sounded through the sky. My heart hammered hard in my chest, not from the dragon, but how close Hadvar was. I held my breath still, trying to relax, but it was difficult, when you could hardly breathe, with an armored man lying on top of you. What made it worse was that one of his hands was clamped on my wrist where I just applied the cream. A small noise sounded low in the hallow of my throat, but luckily he didn't hear it. The dragon finally flew away, but Hadvar still didn't remove himself. We we're so close again; why do the Divines hate me so? An attractive man, laying on top of me, saved my life, really kind, really gorgeous eyes that I've seen, and I had to restrain myself from kissing him. Again, why do the Divines hate me so? (_Cause your soul isn't going to Atherius__!) Why do you make that sound like a good thing!? (__Isn't that a good thing?) _I frowned, about to sigh in frustration, but remembered Hadvar was still on top of me.

"I think he's gone now," he whispered looking down at me; he stared straight into my eyes. His eyes reminded me of the forest so much, I hadn't noticed the green flecks in his eyes, and the gold swimming close to the middle. They held a kind, curious gaze; we both hadn't noticed our heads leaning in closer to the other, until a wolf howled, and he sounded close. Hadvar smiled sheepishly, quickly rolling off of me, brushing himself off. I scrambled to my feet, trying to straighten out my hair, even though it had been a while since I've had a good bath. A sudden thought about having Hadvar bathe with me popped into my head, my neck itched as the heat started creeping up; I shoved the thought away, and buried it in the furthest part of my mind. (_Well damn. That was hot!)__ You pervy old hag….. _

"My god, let's find the closest town please," I sighed in frustration and pure annoyance.

"Um okay," he eyed me a little as I strolled on ahead. Hands clenching and unclenching, teeth grinding together, this was going to be a long walk.

It was almost nightfall when we reached Riverwood earlier that evening. Hadvar explained to me that his uncle, Alvor, lived in Riverwood, and was the blacksmith there. He talked about times when he was a boy, and how he loved to run around with the other children, watching the soldiers, playing through the river, getting into some trouble at times. All the while I felt right at home with him just chatting away about his life, even though we were walking around in the woods, killing creatures that attacked us, and keeping a watchful eye on the sky. Everytime he laughed I saw the crinkle of the corner of his eye, the light that would catch his eyes, and his face would brighten with the greatest joy, that was hard to find these days. The moment was destroyed when he asked me about my past life, I couldn't say, he couldn't know what I really did and never hoped to do again. It would only devastate him, and kill me. Luckily we arrived at Riverwood before I could come up with an excuse.

Whatever the cost, no one could find out who I really was, especially Hadvar.

_(He will sweetie, he will…..)_

Point Of View Changes to Hadvar

I pulled the under cloth that lay beneath my armor up over my head, folding it onto the pile. I glanced up at my reflection; it was in a desperate need of a scrubbing. I shook my head, looking outside the window, to see a shadow moving around outside. I shuffled closer to the window leaning against the frame watching the figure move towards the river. I grinned as I already knew who it was. Before I knew what I was doing I was strolling outside to go after Avangelin. I don't know what it was but it was like I was being compelled to follow her.

The night air was cool against my skin, refreshing and chilling me to my core. The trees swayed gently back n forth, the scent of them filling my nose, followed by the scent of the river. It had been so long since I've smelt that river, or even tasted its freshness. I continued walking after Avangelin then stopped, leaning against a tree, watching her from a distance. Curious as to what she was doing. Was she going to jump into the river? Was she going to take off? My chest restricted at that thought. What is she was to jump into the river nude….and I went after her? I immediately banished that thought to the farthest corner of my mind. Instead Avangelin climbed onto a rock, perched herself on it, and did nothing. I tilted my head slightly, curious and confused as to why she came out here, just to sit on some rock.

I strolled over to her, standing right behind her. Her chestnut hair cascaded down her back. I had the urge to coil it between my fingers, unconsciously reaching for her hair, I quickly caught myself, setting my hand on the rock. I sneaked around the side, carefully climbing the side of the boulder. Avangeline still didn't notice me, but when I sat up on the rock, she was laying on her back, eyes closed. She looked at peace laying down. Without her armor, I could see her soft features. Her under shirt was at least a size too big, that rose above her bellybutton. Her brown skin looked so smooth in the moonlight, her hair splayed out around her, I was tempted to trace my fingers along her skin, to feel how soft it truly was. A soft purr escaped her pink dirt caked lips, her arm under her head shifted a bit, but not much. She was really asleep? Well I guess a day of almost being executed, a dragon attack, hands being burned, and then traveling to Riverwood can be taxing.

I reached out to her, gliding my fingers against her stomach, feeling the smooth skin turn to goose-bumps under my touch. She didn't wake, didn't even stir, just continued to purr. I pulled back, knowing full well that this was wrong, but I couldn't help myself. I traced my fingers along her jaw, then cupped her right cheek. Avangelin's head rolled to the right, filling my hand with the rest of her cheek. I leaned down to her face, till I was just an inch apart from her lips. I licked my lips, knowing full well that this was wrong but I couldn't stop myself. Another tantalizing purr escaped her lips, and a soft moan. It sent a jolt of electricity buzzing through my body. I quickly backed off almost sending myself flying off the edge, but was caught by a sudden hand clasped in mine.

"Waz happening?" Avangelin droned sleepily. She used her other free hand to rub the sleep out of her eye. She pulled me up right, falling back down when she did. She purred again.

"Avangelin!" I whispered as I shook her shoulders. She pounced on me, knocking me back onto my shoulders, butter knife at my throat. Her leafy green eyes were wild with the intent to kill. She immediately dropped the knife scrambling off, panic wild in her movements, she started to teeter off the boulder, but I reached out to her, pulling her in close. Her face buried in the base of my neck, hands limp at her sides. I so wished she would put them around me, or cling to me. I brought my right arm around her, stroking her hair, trying to calm her down.

"The horses! The fire! Flames everywhere! Nameless faces, all dead…. That damned voice, the voice that always whispers to me!" She started to ramble, voice rising volume, and pitch. I enclosed my arms around her, rocking her back n forth.

"It was just a dream, I'm here, I'm here," I soothed. Her arms clasped my shoulders, burying her face as deep as it could go into the base of my neck. I could feel her quaking in my arms.

It took a while but eventually she stopped shuddering, and laid still in my arms. I myself was drifting off to sleep.

"I'm sorry, Hadvar," she sighed sleepily.

"What for?" I yawned.

"Keeping you awake, and having to deal with my childish behaviour." She pushed back to face me. I stared straight into her eyes, holding there gaze.

"Now that is a foolish thought," I smiled. She hung her head, and I pulled her back into my chest. I rested my cheek on top of her head. We stayed like that for a little while longer. I know for sure that I didn't want to break the embrace.

"Maybe we should head back inside?" Avangelin's voice startled me out of my drifting sleep.

"What makes you say that?" I yawned again.

"Well, you're shirtless, and the breeze is picking up, and we're both falling asleep." I nodded drowsily.

"Guess you're right," I smirked. We slowly untangled ourselves, jumping off the rock one at a time. When Avangelin hit the ground, I swept her up into my arms carrying her towards the house.

"I can walk by myself," Avangelin mumbled before lulling off to sleep.

"You sure can," I joked, as I slid through the door, minding Avangelin's head, while trying not to wake everyone. Gliding over to the prepared cot, placing Avangelin on it, covering her in a blanket, she grabbed my hand. She muttered something, but I could not hear it, instead I kissed her hand, placed it by her head, and wandered over to a chair, to plunk down for the remainder of the night.

"Good night, Hadvar," she huffed drowsily.

"Good night, Avangelin," I whispered before nodding off.

The next morning I was on my feet, at dawn, heading to solitude to report in of what happened at Helgen. I left before Avangelin woke, so I wouldn't have to say goodbye, it was better this way in my opinion.

With each step I took, it got heavier as I went. My steps weren't so much heavy, but something was inside of me. I had taken the road that would pass through Rorikstead, hoping to be there by mid-day. The sun was behind clouds, threatening to rain at any moment, the creatures in the forest were as lively as usual, but something was just out of place. I shook my head, brows furrowing, but pressed on.

The sun rose higher, cluing me that I was nearing Rorikstead. I was looking forward to sitting down, and having a flagon of mead. It was something that I needed to take my mind off of things. The trees stood painfully still, not a breeze flew by, the sun blazed, animals were restless, and every slightest noise set me off. I tried to rest under a tree, but the neighbouring creatures disagreed with my choice. At every turn I got hopeful that Rorikstead was there, but was let down by a barren path. Sweat dripped down my back, it beaded around my forehead, my palms were clammy, and the armor wasn't helping. My thoughts were scrambled, and it felt like my mind was melting. A picture of Avangelin's face appeared in my head. Her lengthy brown hair hung over her shoulder, her leafy eyes sparkled in the light, her rare full grin touched her eyes. I smiled at the picture, getting lost in her eyes….. SMACK! I stumbled back dazed and startled. I had wandered straight into a directional post. I desperately needed to get out of the sun, shielding my eyes as I looked up to the sky.

"That was cute," a low teasing voice chimed. Suddenly an arm slid around my waist, a hand covering my mouth. Without finding out who it was, I quickly tossed them over my shoulder, hearing the loud thunk of armor hitting the wooden post, and bone grinding against stone. A moan escaped their mouth, and I instantly recognized it.

"Avangelin!" I shouted as I knelt down beside her. She cracked a grin, eyes squeezed shut.

"You think I would've let you leave without saying goodbye?" she joked as I pulled her off the ground. She sized me from head to toe.

"You look like something that a wolf mauled," she chuckled. I rubbed the back of my head.

"Well walking under the sun for hours upon hours will do that to you," I countered.

"I've been walking for almost the same amount of time as you have, but then again I have been doing it smart like," she smirked.

"Smart like?" I asked.

"Come on," she pointed towards the trees. we wandered through the woods, and there was an incredible difference from walking on the road, to the forest. I had gotten my strength back from walking in the trees. Every now and then I would glance over at Avangelin, and she would be smiling, taking in the scenery. Then again, when I heard a noise I would still jump, ready to draw my sword. "Mmmm…..Come on, I want to bathe," Avangelin stated while stretching, the smile on her face switching to a frown instantly.

"Bathe? Where are you going to find a bath out here!?" I asked incredulously. She dragged me quickly through the trees, coming to a sudden stop at a river bed. A cascading waterfall sprayed us with mist crashing into the pool bellow. The water flowed past us at a slow rate. I glanced over at Avangelin, expecting her to be beside me; instead she was standing on a boulder above the river.

"What are you doing!?" I yelled.

"I told you! I wanted to have a bath!" she called back. Next thing I knew she was stripping off her armor rapidly. A giant wave of heat engulfed my face, no, my entire body. I ducked my head down, crouching down, feeing like I might pass out. SPLASH! I glanced over my shoulder, just in time to see the spray of water. She resurfaced, head bobbing on the water, smiling. I looked over to the boulder, to see her armor splayed over it. The heat intensified, until the point where I thought I couldn't breathe.

"Come on! The water is refreshing!" She called diving under the waterfall. I coughed as if something was choking me, and it felt like there was.

"Please don't make me," I wheezed. I stayed crouched down, until I felt the freezing cold water hit my back. I fell forward frantic to get away from the river bed. Anvangelin floated there laughing at my freak out. "You want to play that game? Fine." I raced to the side of the river, kicking a wave of water at her. She gasped, but started to laugh. I strolled over to a little cliff sitting on the side, splashing water at Avangelin every time she came near. A rustle in the trees caught my attention, making me reach for my sword. Suddenly I was pulled down into the water. I yelped then hit the icy water, squeezing my eyes shut, paddling up to the surface. I inhaled a deep breath, frantically looking around. Avangelin bobbed in the water, a couple of meters from me; the look in her eyes taunting me. Despite being in the cold river, the heat came back to my face. My heart hammered hard in my chest as she neared.

"St-st-" I gulped down water, kicking hard to keep my head above the surface.

"What?"

"Clothes. Not on. Stay." I choked on the water that was catching in my throat. She looked down at herself, puzzled.

"Oh! I get what you mean! Do you really think that I would do that!?" she asked incredulously, eyes narrowed into slits. Her eyes then widened to the point I thought they were going to fall out, turning away.

"Your clothes are on the boulder there!" I nodded to the boulder. She swam to the edge of the river, climbing out. My jaw dropped, she had on the old tunic, from when I first saw her. I started rambling, trying to come up with an explanation, and an apology.

"Course I wouldn't do that! How dare you think that!" she accused. I swam over to her, still trying to say something.

"Clothes! Boulder! Didn't know! Uhhhh…" suddenly she burst into a fit of laughter, falling onto her back. I climbed out, confused of what just happened. She finally caught her breath, wiping tears from her eyes.

"You sure know how to make a woman laugh," she chuckled, "of course I wouldn't go bare ass in the water." My eyebrows shot up.

"And I've never met such a woman like yourself," I smiled.

"Is that a good thing?" she asked. Eyes drilling into mine, the gentle smile that always made me smile back.

"Yes." She grinned climbing to her feet. I followed still eyes connected with hers. We stood an inch apart, my breathing becoming a little unsteady. Both leaning closer. I past my hand through her hair, feeling the cool tangled hair slide against my palm. She didn't take her eyes off me, nor did I. My hand was released from the curls of her hair, resting it on her brown smooth shoulder. We did not stop leaning in closer to each other. Our noses almost touching, when suddenly an arrow caught us both off guard. It had been driven into the ground by our feet. Avangelin quickly backed off, heading towards the boulder for her items. I sighed as I reached down for the arrow.

"Hey, old man!" A familiar, yet not wanted, voice called. I sighed again, snapping the arrow in two. I glanced in the direction of the voice, sighing again. He bounded down the hill, weaving through trees, a giant grin pasted on his pale face. His hazel eyes glinting with mischief. He hopped up over a log, then made a big show of jumping onto the ground.

"Hello Artis,"I tiredly sighed. He slammed a hand down on my shoulder giving it a playful shake.

"What kind of greeting is that Old man?" he joked.

"A good enough one, and I'm not Old, we're the same age!" He grinned, then slid his gaze in Avangelin's direction. She was buckling up her leather boots, not focussing on us, if anything she looked annoyed. "Did I cut in on something? From where I was, things were getting pretty heated."

"You thought wrong," I huffed as I shoved the broken arrow onto his chest. I headed towards Avangelin, who was drawing out her bow.

"Who is that? Should I take care of him?" she asked, aiming an arrow straight towards Artis. I quickly put a hand on the arrow bringing it down to the ground.

"No, no, he's part of the empire, and my old friend," I explained, "although he is a big time pervert, so if he tries anything, don't hesitate to put this arrow in his arm." She grinned at my explanation.

"Hey now Hadvar, I'll introduce myself to this fair maiden," Artis suddenly chimed coming out of nowhere. He lifted Avangelin's hand up to his mouth, kissing it lightly. His move made me jerk my head. "Afternoon, milady. Allow me to introduce myself. Artivus Fraylim, at your service." Suddenly she turned his hand over, turning it into a handshake.

"How's it going Artis? I'm Ange," she stated as if his attempt at flirting was nothing. I snorted at Artis's dumbfounded expression.

"Old man! What did you tell her!? No woman can resist my charm!" He pointed his finger in my face.

"Oh so you like to have _"fun"_ with other women eh? Avangelin smiled innocently, but underneath it you could hear the threat. Artis didn't entirely pick up on it.

"Oh no, I said women can't resist me! I didn't say that I had to lift a finger, they flock to me, single, or married." He winked as if that were a good thing. Next thing I know my blond haired friend was tucked into a lethal looking headlock, both arms tucked behind his head being held by Avangelin's arms, while her hands pressed down hard on his head. A devilish look slithering all over her face. "OW! DAMMIT! LET GO! OLD MAN HELP!" The look on Ange's face told me otherwise.

"Nah, you're doing fine from here, bye!" I strolled away as if nothing was happening, listening to the yells for help, and the screams of agony. '_damn. Note to self. Don't ever piss off Ange.' _

Point of view changes to Avangelin

It was nightfall when we finally managed to get to Solitude. Artis was complaining the whole way about his head hurting, no clue what happened there. I found out a lot about Hadvar, with his childhood friend Artis around. They laughed and spoke of old times together. It was the first time in a long time since I felt comfortable with a friend, not even when I joined my supposed to be family did I feel this way.

"We finally made it!?" Artis asked hysterical.

"Nope, going to have a piss break and keep on walking," I snapped. It was close to two thirty in the morning, and I wasn't in the most cheeriest mood. (_I'm ready to crack that kids skull open, if he continues to complain…_.) Hadvar continued to the gates, a tired smile playing on his lips.

"Come on, got to sign in with the General first then we can rest." I was a little nervous about seeing General Tuallus again. Would he kill me on the spot? Arrest me? Lock me up? Accept me? (_Ah don't worry! He tries to kill you, just take care of him!) __Yeah, that won't help, obviously. _

The Imperial headquarters was a little bit darker than expected. The candles flickered as we passed by them heading straight down the hall, to the General. Hadvar told me not to say anything, just let him do the talking. Normally I would've told him to go and eat Hoarker shit, but considering I might get thrown into jail, if they still consider me a threat to society, I decided it was probably best if he did _most_ of the talking. I trailed behind Hadvar and Artis, hoping not to draw attention to myself, which didn't seem a problem in this place. I could hear the General before I saw him. I was completely fine, just staring at the back of the boys heads, but then my head felt as if I took the metal part of a shield to my skull. I swayed a bit to my left, leaning against the wall, a moan escaping my lips, as I slid down the wall into a crouching position.

"Ange?" After that, I couldn't process whose voice was whose very well. The screeching voice in my head had gotten louder, after I tried so hard to block it out. (_THERE HE IS! THIS IS OUR CHANCE! GET HIM! KILL HIM!)_ _No! No! No! No! _I hit my head against the wall trying to get it to go away. (_Why do you resist!? Get him! You will be rewarded! GET HIM!) __SCREW OFF! _I grinded my teeth together, running my hands down my face.

"Ange?" This time that voice got through, bringing me back to reality. I cracked an eye open, peering through between my fingers. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…..! Peachy!" I dragged myself to my feet, eye twitching, a stupid grin on my face-which I assure you was forced. The voice hissed at me, then left.

"Are you sure milady?" Artis asked, as I dragged myself to my feet. Hadvar was quick to grab my elbow. I jerked at his touch, but tried to quickly cover it as a sign I was struggling to get to my feet.

"Maybe we should report in another time?" Hadvar watched me closely. Under his gaze, after my episode, made me feel extremely self-conscious, and I hated it.

"There's no point in doing that, we're already here," I waved my hand around to prove my point, "let's get this over with, k?" I didn't wait to listen to his response instead I pulled on ahead. Hadavr whispered yelled my name, but I forced my way down the hall, into the light of the strategy room, where General Tullius stood. He abruptly stopped speaking, eyeing me curiously. He crossed the room, standing barely five inches from me. He leaned down to my eyelevel, his eyes cross regarding me.

"I haven't seen you before in the Legion…. State your business!" he commanded. I just wanted to throw my arm back, and slug him clean in the face. He had gotten on my bad side instantly; personal space issues, commanding me like I was some pup, and looking at me as if I was some elf. I tried my best to hold back my tongue, but I couldn't stop glaring daggers at him.

"It is proper to introduce one's self don't you think so General?" I spat. He seemed taken aback by this and at that moment I couldn't hold back what I said next, "Oh? What's the matter? Not used to people using _manners?! _Maybe you should learn some eh?" I hadn't noticed that I had taken a defiant stance, hands clenched at my sides, drilling him with my gaze, jaw clenched, ready for action. He definitely didn't see _that_ one coming, which made me smile smugly. I had him where I wanted him. Then he did something unexpected. He crossed his arms, a sly smile plastered on his face, and an intense emotion lighting his eyes. I couldn't process what it was, but I didn't like it.

"Someone with some backbone," he stated happily, "I like it…." Incredulous as to what just happened, I just tilted my head to the side, crossing my arms.

"Ah, General!" Hadvar called from behind me, rushing behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder, "I see you've met Avangelin." The General frowned, uncrossing his arms.

"Aye, and where have you been Hadvar?" he asked.

"See sir, I've been trying to get here, to inform you of some things that happened at Helgen. You see sir, Avangelin was one of the prisoners there, and-

"Ah! So that's where I've seen your face," he snapped his attention back to me, another coy smile threatening to come to light. (_This guy needs to get a good kick to the balls.) __For once I agree with you. _

"Yes sir, and I came here with her, she is hoping to join the Imperials," he stated.

"Well you were once a prisoner, that is something I can't simply overlook, but I can give you a shot," The slimy General cocked an eyebrow at me. I desperately wanted to spit in his face and call him a pig; instead I forced a smile, and tried to keep the mockery out of my voice.

"It would be my pleasure," I failed miserably; the insult was clear as day. That earned me a "stop it" look from Hadvar, and a chuckle from the sleaze.

"I like you, you've got a fire. Speak to the Legate for your test." He wondered out of the room, still chuckling. (_Should've spat in his face when you had the chance.) __Damn. Well there's always next time. (__And maybe stab his throat out?) __Thinking about it. (__YES! I mean, alright, alright.) _I laughed to myself. _First time in a long time since we've been able to agree on something. (__I think first time ever.) _

"Alright! It seems you have the General's favor!" Hadvar stated happily, although I could detect the hint of worry.

"Don't worry about it; I'm sure I'll pass this foolish test of theirs."


End file.
